In recent years, various kinds of electronic devices, such as a tablet-type computer, a PDA (personal digital assistant) and a smartphone, have been developed. Most of these electronic devices include touch-screen displays for facilitating input operations by users.
By touching a menu or an object, which is displayed on the touch-screen display, by a finger or the like, the user can instruct a portable electronic device to execute a function which is associated with the menu or object.
However, most of existing electronic devices with touch-screen displays are consumer products which are designed to enhance operability on various media data such as video and music, and are not necessarily suitable for use in a business situation such as a meeting, a business negotiation or product development. Thus, paper-based pocket notebooks have still been widely used to record information by handwriting.
Electronic devices are expected to function as digital tools which can support a person's thinking activities or can make easier the re-use of materials such as documents which were created in the past. For example, in order to use the electronic device with the same feeling as a paper-based pocket notebook, a function, which enables easy edit of information that is recorded by handwriting, is expected.